Certain medical procedures may be performed in multiple regions of a patient. For example, a patient's abdomen may be divided into four regions or quadrants. These quadrants may include a left lower quadrant (LLQ), a left upper quadrant (LUQ), a right upper quadrant (RUQ), and a right lower quadrant (RLQ). To perform a minimally invasive procedure in the abdomen, a plurality of cannulas may be placed into the patient through one or more incisions or access points, allowing medical tools access to multiple quadrants. The medical tools may include one or more surgical tools (e.g., a grasper or scissors) and an optical camera to provide a view of the internal anatomical space and the surgical tools.